


Loss/Gain

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Kidnapping, Chapter 1 Dialogue-Only, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus believes he has lost that which is most dear to him, only to discover he has actually gained something as precious!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope my summary isn't too pretentious; I sat for 20 minutes trying to figure out what to name this and then had to come up with a suitable summary as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three dots '...' indicate a lull in the conversation/shock.
> 
> UPDATE: To simplify things: **Bold = Marcus** , _Italics = Esca_ , and normal text is Uncle Aquila.

**“He is gone Uncle.”**

“Esca? Yes I am aware he has been leaving early morning only to return for breakfast.”

**“Not this time; he has left permanently Uncle. I have been to his room and some of his things are gone, as is his horse.”**

“But why would he leave without taking his leave of us? Marcus . . . has something happened?”

**“You know of his friend yes?”**

“The Briton that came into Town last week? Yes, what of him?”

**“Esca has been spending his afternoons with him, and since he returns in the mornings smelling of a foreign Alpha, it would seem that he spends his mornings with him as well. The Briton did say he would not be staying long, perhaps he asked Esca to accompany him?”**

“If that were the case, Esca would not have left without speaking with you.”

**“The current situation proves that false Uncle. No, Esca has chosen to leave, something that is now within his rights.”**

“And what of your mating bond? “

...

“Did you think I would not notice the change in either of your scents upon your return from your quest?”

**“I apologise Uncle, I did not know what you would think on the subject; not only did I bond with another man, but he is a Briton, and my former slave.”**

“I admit I was surprised, but then I did not know anything about your romantic preferences. All that mattered was your happiness Nephew, which there was an abundance of until that Briton arrived in Calleva. Do you really think Esca would leave you for this other Alpha?”

**“He is everything I am not Uncle! An able bodied Briton knowledgeable in the ways of Esca’s people and able to speak his language! I cannot measure up to that, I-”**

“Nonsense, he would not have accepted to bond with you if he thought lowly of you.”

**“Unless, at the time, he thought he could do no better...“**

“Marcus! I am sorry that this has come to pass and I hope for your sake that this is all a misunderstanding.”

\---

_“Marcus! Oh thank the gods; I feared he had hurt you!”_

**“Esca! Mithras what has happened to you?! Here let me have a look.”**

_“No no I am fine. I am fine Marcus! Why did you not come for me? When you discovered I was gone, why did you not look for me?”_

**“I . . . I thought you had left me...”**

_“Why would you think that? Have I given the impression that I wish not to be-“_

**“Wait wait, are you saying . . . did you not wish to leave me?”**

_“No! Of course I do not wish to leave you! You are my bond mate. I . . . I love you Marcus.”_

**“Oh Esca! I love you too.”**

_“Then why would you think that of me?”_

**“You have been going out early every morning and coming home smelling of a foreign Alpha and you spend your afternoons with Liam-“**

_“Liathan.”_

**“-doing who knows what . . . and you have not come to my bed since he arrived in town!”**

_“You could have come to me!”_

**“Esca... I did not wish to impose myself on you; remember, I thought you no longer desired me.”**

_“Oh Marcus, I desire you all the time...”_

“I hope I am not intruding... Esca are you alright boy? Stephanos led me to believe you were bleeding.”

**“Mithras yes, let me tend to that!”**

_“Let me explain first Marcus, these are just grazes, nothing important.”_

**“Very well, Uncle please sit with us.”**

...

_“I did not wish for Liathan to know of our . . . friendship Marcus, that is why I spent so little time with you. I did not realise until too late he desired me, and then this morning on my way to my appointment he surprised me; had me trussed up and thrown over a horse before I could comprehend what was happening. I was eventually able to free myself when we stopped to water the horses, knocked him out and rushed here as quickly as I could only to find that I was not missed...”_

**“You were missed my love, every moment from the time I discovered you gone.”**

“No need to fear me Esca, I have known for quite some time that you and my Nephew were mated; it is quite alright.”

**“What of this appointment you mentioned?”**

_“It was with a physician . . . I have been meeting with her for the past few mornings.”_

“What ails you boy?”

_“I . . . I am with child...”_

...

_“Marcus . . . please say something?”_

**“I- You’re- With child?!”**

_“The physician says there is still time if we wish to remove it-“_

**“No! I . . . I want this child! Mithras do I want this child! Unless . . . unless you do not, then of course- Esca? Why do you cry?”**

_“I feared you would not want us, prepared myself to rid us of our child because I cannot fathom a life without you and still I prayed to my Gods, prayed that you would accept a child borne from me as your own and keep us, love us . . . oh Marcus!”_

**“Esca my love, you are truly the best gift the Gods could have bestowed upon me. I love you and any children you bear me are further blessings, I do not know what I have done to be so blessed!”**

“May I be the first to offer my congratulations; this is wonderful news.”

**“Thank you Uncle.”**

_“Thank you Magister Aquila.”_

“Pah! You are family Esca, call me Uncle Aquila! Now, I am sure you have much to discuss, so I shall take my leave. Oh and perhaps tomorrow we should head into town to register your bond. There will have to be a ceremony as well, I must discuss it with Sasstica, we will need supplies...”

_“What does he speak of Marcus?”_

**“I shall explain later, for now let me tend to you my love.”**

_“As you wish mo bhilis.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my idea of one more chapter went right out the window! ^_^
> 
> I'm pretty sure there will be 2 more chapters to this...

Marcus takes Esca’s hand gently and escorts him up to the Alpha’s room insisting he recline on his bed while Marcus leaves to speak to the servants. Esca’s body relaxes, surrounded by the smell of his mate as he is, and he is drifting off when Marcus returns carrying a big bowl of warmed water.

“I have sent Stephanos to find your physician and bring her here, he was quite certain he knew where to find her, and Sasstica will bring something up for you to eat.” As he spoke, Marcus dipped a cloth into the water and wrung it out before taking his hand and gently wiping down his arm, cleaning it of blood and dirt. “I have a liniment that will sooth your scrapes, although it may sting a little.” 

Esca found he could not respond as a lump of emotion stuck in his throat, as he watched Marcus softly clean him before rubbing the liniment into his skin gently. The Alpha handled him as if were a fragile thing, and after the morning he’d had and the separation he had imposed on them, it was just what he needed. If not for the fact Elspeth would be there soon, he would have pulled Marcus up onto the bed with him and insisted they rest together; his Alpha curled around him.

Marcus was kneading his feet and he was drifting off to sleep once again when there came a light knock at the door. Instead of calling the person in, Marcus got up slowly and went to it, only opening it enough to peek out and when he returned to the bed’s side he carried a tray. A hand caressed through his hair causing him to look up blearily at a smiling Marcus.

“Your physician is here, I wish to speak with her before she sees you,” Marcus leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. “Sasstica has sent up some honey cakes and tea; please have something to eat my love.”

Esca smiled at him as he pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips, “She is a good woman Marcus.”

Marcus glowered, “She is an unfamiliar Alpha who has been tending to you while you carry my child Esca!”

“Our child,” Esca said as he sat up and took Marcus’ hand in his, “and she has been calling me a fool since the beginning for not telling you.” 

Esca dropped his gaze to his feet as he recalled the dark dreams he had been having since finding out he was expecting; dreams of Marcus cutting into him and removing his childbearing organs, dreams of Marcus sending him off, dreams of Marcus refusing to have anything to do with their Brigantes child but still wishing to bed him. He had awoken several mornings wet with fear and wanting only to be held by his Alpha and yet also afraid to be near the other man.

A hand to his cheek brings him from his thoughts and it is then that he notices he had been crying, and that Marcus has sat beside him, wrapping an arm around him. “What troubles you my love?”

Esca finds he cannot look at him, “You are certain you want this child? With me?” his voice is small and uncertain as he speaks; Romans are a proud people and not known for their tolerance.

Marcus drops to the ground and kneels before him, Esca tries to protest about his leg but is ignored, and instead the other man cups his face in his big hands. “I love you Esca. Not because you are an Omega or a man or even Brigantes. I love you because of who you are, and that love extends to any child you may bear me. Just the thought of a little one with your wayward ears and dainty feet warms my heart and I find I cannot wait for the moment when I will hold our child in my arms.” Marcus’ eyes are filled with tears as he leans towards him and kisses him lightly, first on the lips and then on his clothed, still flat stomach.

Esca cries freely, not since his family has he felt this loved and knowing that the child he carries will experience this unconditional love as well renders him without words. Dropping off the bed he straddles Marcus and wraps his arms around him, burying his face in his mate’s neck. 

They do not sit like that long because he worries about his Alpha’s leg; after helping Marcus up, he sits down on the bed again and nibbles on a honey cake. “You should not keep Elspeth waiting; she tends to other expecting Omegas as well.”

“I will not be long,” Marcus states brushing his fingers through Esca’s hair once more before making his way out of the room with only the slightest of limps; Esca tells himself that later he should rub some balm into the leg.

-

Elspeth leaves after a short examination of Esca, all the while scolding him for taking so long before telling his Alpha – who is a good, loving and protective mate making him a very lucky Omega – about the child he carried. Maybe then he would not have been taken by Liathan – who she had always known was up to no good but no one ever listened to her – and his body not so mistreated. She recommends he spend the remainder of the day resting and that he take things easy for the next few days. Marcus sees her off, and commissions her to tend to Esca throughout his expectant days for a small fee.

Esca is already curled up in his Alpha’s bed when Marcus returns, sighing happily when his mate curls himself around him and wraps the Omega in his arms; they spend the rest of the day like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 was something new I tried, it seems better now that I've formatted the text to differentiate the dialogue.
> 
> I chose to name the other Briton Liathan because in the movie they do not give the Seal Prince a name, otherwise it is based on the movie's version of the story.
> 
> Uhm . . . I think that's it; thanks for reading! <3


End file.
